Superfly
Superfly is a 2018 film starring Trevor Jackson, Jason Mitchell, Michael Kenneth Williams, Lex Scott Davis and Jennifer Morrison, directed by Director X., written by Alex Tse and produced by Future and Joel Silver. Plot Youngblood Priest, an Atlanta cocaine dealer, has been working the streets since he was eleven. Brought in by his mentor Scatter at a young age, he has been dealing drugs ever since. He lives like a king with his two girlfriends, Georgia and Cynthia, who know about each other. One night, Juju, a member of a gang called Snow Patrol, hits on Cynthia and is furious when he finds out that she is dating Priest. Confronting him outside the strip club against Snow Patrol leader Q's wishes, he shoots at Priest but misses, accidentally hitting a bystander instead. The Snow Patrol members drive away, while Priest gives the victim and her friends money and directs them to the best trauma center in the area. After getting home, Priest has an epiphany, never wishing to get shot at again. Priest confides with his second-in-command Eddie, explaining that he wants out of the drug-dealing scene, and that he has a plan. Eddie initially resists, but eventually says that he has his back. Priest also lets Scatter know, who says that he won't help him. After a hit is made on a bunch of Snow Patrol members, Juju suspects Priest and plans to get back at him. One of Priest's colleagues, Fat Freddy, is caught cheating on his girlfriend, who in return gives information to Snow Patrol about where Freddie was that day, finding out that he was one of the assailants. Snow Patrol was waiting to ambush Fat Freddy. While waiting, Fat Freddy gets pulled over by a cop and the cop investigates his car. Dirty cop, Detective Mason, acquires the cocaine and searches Freddie's phone, finding Eddie in his contacts. She orders Freddie to reveal where he got the cocaine, holding a gun to his head. He refuses to give up information, but his new girlfriend, fearing for his life, reveals his collaborations and who Priest is. Freddie and his girlfriend are released, but Mason's partner shoots both of them so no information can be leaked. Mason finds Priest and blackmails him, threatening to open her mouth about his dealing if he does not comply. Eddie, furious about this, gets into a fight with Priest and the two have a falling out. At Freddie's funeral, Scatter surprises Priest and orders him to drive to a meeting with Adalberto, his drug supplier, after finding out Priest cut a deal for more product, but now is trying to get out of the drug game. Adalberto kills Scatter, revealing to Priest he realized he was stealing after Priest's profits were significantly higher than Scatter's. Adalberto threatens Priest that he can never get out the game. Snow Patrol comes to and shoots up Priest's house. He, along with Georgia and Cynthia, fight back. Cynthia shoots at the gang members, who miss her. While she tries to cover herself, a Snow Patrol member shoots his shotgun through the ceiling, killing her. Distraught, Priest and Georgia conjure up Molotov cocktails and throw them at Juju and his partner, engulfing the surrounding area with flames. Juju escapes and chases after Priest, Q doing the same. Juju crashes and is injured, during which Georgia shoots at Q, who crashes into a statue and is killed as a result. Eddie, after a change of heart, feigns allegiance with Snow Patrol, and tricks them into going to Priest's money stash. There, the gang is ambushed and killed by Mason and other cops, alerted by Priest. Juju is killed by Mason, who then steals 3 packs of cocaine out of Priest's safe. Priest thanks Eddie for his help, and prepares to leave the country, made possible by Georgia and Cynthia before the house shootout. He blackmails the mayor with a sex tape, asking for a legal document and promising he'll guarantee the Mayor wins the upcoming election. Aldalberto is seen being restrained, as his mother is holding the court document showing he framed his brother to go to prison. She orders for him to be killed. While waiting for Priest for a blackmail money drop, Mason is surrounded by police and arrested for cocaine possession, after being setup by Priest. Priest then meets up with the cop who killed Freddy and they have a big brawl, which results in Priest beating the cop and breaking his arm. Eddie goes back to gambling, and Priest is shown relaxing on a cruise in Montenegro with Georgia. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:June 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:American films